Two World's Collide
by jahye-zee
Summary: Summary: What if Andie and Chase met a different way? What if Chase was a huge player at MSA? What if Andie never met or was apart of the 410, but was still good friends with Felicia & Missy? What if Andie was rich, not poor? What if her mom never died?


**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Hey guys, its jahye-zee back with another new story. If you haven't already, please read my stories 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' & 'No Rules, Regulations, or Restrictions Continued' also about Chase & Andie. This story is slightly AU (Alternate Universe), but characters will remain the same. I will have some of the same story line collide with this story, but I'm not sure of it yet. Anyways, please enjoy, read, and review =)**

**Summary: What if Andie and Chase met a different way? What if Chase was a huge player at MSA? What if Andie never met or was apart of the 410, but was still good friends with Felicia & Missy? What if Andie was rich, not poor? What if her mom never died? What if her dad never left? **

Andie POV

Felicia, Missy, and I were going to our local's hottest club, The Dragon. They were taking me out clubbing on my 17th birthday. I insisted on them not taking me, but they refused. My mom and dad, went to celebrate their 20 year anniversary, which happens to be on my birthday….weird.

We just walked into the club; let's just say The Dragon was in full-blast mode, meaning crazy, loud, energetic, people. As we walk in, Enrique Iglesias' song Push was playing, and couple's seemed to be dancing seductively towards each other. I was lost into my own thoughts, quietly embracing the club's scene. That's when until Missy spoke up.

"Hey D, enjoy yourself, it's your day, so find a guy out there and go have some fun!" Missy said loudly.

"Yeah, whatever, y'all go and dance, I'm just going to grab a drink from the bar." I said.

I turned on my heels, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw them walk away and go on the dance floor.

I headed towards the bar, and the bartender spoke up, because he recognized me.

"Aye Andie, what sup?" Weezy said excitedly.

"Nothin' really, I'm just here celebrating my birthday with a few of my friends."

"It's your birthday?" He asked.

I nodded and he walked towards me, embracing me in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Weezy, but there's nothing special about it." I quickly said.

"Damn, please girl, do not put yourself down on your day." He said

"Whatever, just give me a water bottle." I said and he just nodded handing me my designated order.

I sat down on one of the bar stools, and tried to look for Missy and Felicia out in the crowd, but they were nowhere in sight.

I sighed, and looked at the floor, while getting out of my seat heading towards the dance floor.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and I just bumped into someone's hard rock body.

I dropped my water bottle, and the mystery guy picked it up for me. I looked up at him, and he had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. He was dressed in a white wife-beater, a snapback on his head turned to the side, and saggy pants. While I was dressed in short-shorts, a white tank top, and a purple/white striped cardigan over it, with white sequenced ballet flats, along with my hair slightly curled. He looked pretty hot to me, and damn was I lucky to bump right into him. I was lost in my own thoughts, until he spoke up.

"Hey sorry, for bumpin' into ya, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said handing my water bottle to me.

"Oh no, it's really fine, it was definitely my fault, don't blame yourself." I said while blushing.

"Let me buy you a drink, to make it up to you, and by the way my name's Chase Collins." He said.

"No please, that's really fond of you, but I'm not that really thirsty, and my name's Andrea West, but you could call me Andie or D, for short." I said while holding out my hand to shake hands.

He gladly accepted, our hands were entirely like this for a few seconds, until I let go and blushed.

"You're really pretty did you know that, Andie West?" He complimented me.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I said, while my cheeks were fiery red, darn the blushiness.

"Why don't we take a seat, and get to know each other a bit more." He said.

"Sure, why not?" I said while taking a seat next to him.

"So, what school do you go to?" He asked.

"I go to Baltimore High School, what about you?"

"Maryland School of the Arts." He said while smirking.

"Oh, really? What do you do in the performing arts?" I asked.

"I do dance, yes I know, sounds kind of weird." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"No I find it really cool, I also dance, street-dance actually. I used to do ballet though." I said.

"Finally, I found someone who finds street-dancing amazing." He said smiling.

I was about to say something until my phone rang alerting that someone's calling me.

"Excuse me for a second, let me take this quickly." I said.

He just nodded, and took a sip out of his drink.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey girl, we were about to take you out for Chinese, but it seemed like you were busy. Who's the lucky guy?" Missy asked.

"No one, and I'll talk to you guys later, anyways thanks for taking me out tonight. Love you chicka." I said quickly to Missy.

"Whatever, bye girl, don't come to us tomorrow telling us that you're pregnant with his baby."

With that, she hung up.

"Sorry for the long wait, my friend was just blabbing on about something." I said.

"No problem, so what do you say, why don't we get out of here and get to know each other a little more at my house." Chase asked seductively.

"Hold up there cowboy, let me call my parents and check in on them before I go." I said, with a hint of excite in my voice.

I flipped open my sidekick dialing my mother's number.

After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hey sweety, how was your night with the girls?"

"Good, I met a cute guy, and do you and dad mind if I stay the night at Missy's?" I asked.

"No problem, make sure you're back home before lunch, if later than that, I'm sending out George and the rest of the guards to find you." She said laughing.

"Sure thing, thanks mom, and tell daddy I love him. Love you mom, night." I said and then I hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that again. My mom said yes, but I gotta be back before lunch tomorrow. Also I kind of made up a lie, saying that I was staying at my friend's house, instead of yours, 'cause my mom and dad will FREAK, if I told them I was staying at a boy's house, that they didn't meet yet." I said, with laughter in my voice.

He just smiled and nodded.

The car ride to his house was a bit quiet. Some questions here and there, that we both answered to know each other more.


End file.
